Gema preciosa
by Pleasy Yoko Stay
Summary: Ikki se encuentra asediado por los fantasmas de su pasado y se ve obligado a tomar una decisión. Leve mención a la pareja Shun-Hyoga.


**"El cuarto de hora de Pleasy".**

¡Heyo!... (como saluda mi hermana). Yo de nuevo. Nuevamente traigo un "Quick- writting fic" (fic de los 45´), a sus manos (y eso de quick- writting fic es medio adaptadeli y no sé si existirá algo así en inglish, así que...¡no critiquen! ¡Gracias!). Este es seriecito y tal vez les parezca un poco lacrimógeno... Hace tanto tiempo que quería escribirlo... En teoría éste tendría que ir luego de mi fic de mayo `00, pues iba a ser una especie de complemento... Pero me adelanté y lo acabé primero a este antes que aquel.

Ansias que le dicen.

No tardé demasiado, tampoco. Pintaba mi cama por ese entonces; y mientras esperaba que la pintura secara para dar las sucesivas manos subsiguientes me sentaba, mordisqueaba un poco el bolígrafo, dejaba que lo mordisquearan alguno de mis tres mininos (Habu, Amadeo o Galadriel), y escribía, poco a poco, pico a pico, la historia.

Y ansina es la cosa.

Pleasy Stay, desde Argentina.

**.**Para la condecoración o el paredón: manicomio_kamushyoga .ar  
.Para saludatear: jodeos_bastante .ar

.Pal face:

**Agradecimientos:**

A mi cama preciosa. Gracias a que me pasé más de una semana pintándole cuadrados blancos y verdes, y por añadidura esperando que secaran, es que logré matar el tiempo escribiendo este fic. ¡Gracias, cama!. Y quedo de ututuy...  
Y gracias a Giselle, quien una vez más me ha cedido su ordenador para que yo pudiera tipear este fic a muy bajísimo costo (gratarola-gratuita...). Estoy en su habitación, son las 03: 14 Hs de la mañana y yo tipeo... Ella duerme.

**Dedicatorias:**

Fic dedicado a mi hermana María Cecilia (mejor conocida en la familia como Maricé). Es de leo, ama a su signo, a Ikki, a Aioria y a un tendal de chicos lindos más. Leyó mi fic y le gustó. ¡Para vos, herenes!. ¡Te quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero mucho!. (¿Sabían que somos leo y virgo como Ikki y Shun?. La única diferencia radica en que yo soy la mayor... y más bajita... Y ella la menor... y más alta... Maldita genética...).

**Un poco de toco y me voy:**

(Kamus): Casi nadie, salvo los nacidos en tierras Griegas, conserva su verdadero nombre una vez que llega al Santuario. Se cambian como una forma de iniciar tu nueva vida al servicio de Athena...

(Pleasy): Sí, puede ser. Aunque esta Athena es más boba que el agua de los fideos... Preferiría dedicar mi vida a _Brad Pitt._

**("La Ficha Tecnica de Kamus". 1999).**

_"El ingenio es insolencia con cultura"_

**(Aristóteles).**

**"Gema Preciosa".**

_"En asuntos de amor, los locos son los que tienen mas experiencia. De amor no hay que preguntarle nunca a los cuerdos. Los cuerdos aman cuerdamente, que es como no haber amado nunca"._

**(Mariana Helguera Paz).**

En algún punto de la noche lo oyó: una risa de niño, simple y alegre.

Una risa demasiado parecida a la de...

Otra vez. Ikki se incorporó en la cama sobresaltado. Ya no fue sólo el sonido: algo o alguien habíale tocado el rostro.

Apartó las sábanas y casi al instante volvió a arroparse en ellas. Movió la cabeza, riendo bajo por su acostumbrado instinto alerta. "Relájate", se ordenó a sí mismo.

Lo intentó.

El sueño cayó sobre él. Borrosamente distinguió la silueta de dos personas en su duermevela; sin ropas, sin rostros. Ikki sintió su boca abrirse para gritar el nombre de una de las figuras...

"¡¿Qué diablos...?!". Sobresaltado nuevamente salió sin titubeos del lecho tibio. Ya no sólo era la pequeña risa, ni el leve toque. Ahora había sentido un peso claramente en su regazo, sobre sus brazos. Un peso vivo, abrazándolo...

Al instante volvió a oír y sentir: pasos pequeños en el cuarto, y luego en el pasillo. El eco habría bastado para despertar a toda la mansión.

Salió de la habitación, Ikki. Abrió la puerta con gran cuidado, dejando de lado su impetuosidad. No sentía verdadero miedo, solo curiosidad, y tal vez algo de ira hacia quien fuera que estuviese jugando de esa manera con él.

Ninguna sombra. Nadie que hubiera notado el alboroto. Ikki recorrió el hall dos veces, de arriba abajo.

Entreabrió una de las tres puertas que sucedían a la suya. Oyó respiraciones acompasadas y nada más: su hermano dormía en los brazos de uno de sus camaradas, el Cisne. En la semi luz de la habitación los vio a ambos, soñando en profundidad tal vez; y ninguno pareció oír nada de lo que él oyera momentos antes.

Shun estiró un brazo fuera de las sábanas. Sonrió en sueños. ¿Habría sido él quien riera?, pensó Ikki.

Imposible.

Aunque esa risa era parecida a...

No pudo evitar entrar y acabar de arroparlo. Una deliciosa invasión de intimidad, tal vez; algo grosera teniendo en cuenta a Hyoga en el mismo lecho. Pero a Ikki jamás le interesaron las reglas de la convivencia. Además, su hermano era parte de su propio mundo, estuviese con quien estuviese.

"Ikki...".

Una caricia en su espalda y la voz de una mujer llamándolo en suave tono. Ikki dió un respingo involuntario, aunque silencioso.

No había nadie más en el cuarto.

Ni el Cisne, ni su pequeño hermano parecieron oír nada...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Fénix al recordar el toque. No le agradó. El sudor bañó su frente.

Se retiró, tan silencioso como en su entrada.

**...**

"¡Hermano!". El jubiloso grito de Shun y un salto a su cuello, cariñoso. "¿A qué horas arribaste?. No te sentimos llegar..."

"Lo suficientemente tarde, Shun...". Ikki sonrió a su tesoro personal. Su hermano se frotó contra su pecho. "Ya todos dormían".

Se oscureció su faz al recordar el 'incidente' durante esa madrugada. Imposible haber dormido luego de algo así.

"¿Desayunas con nosotros, hermano?". Shun se tomó de su brazo con firmeza. Ikki bajó la vista.

" '¿Nosotros?'...".

"Hyoga esta aquí... conmigo".

Volvió a sonreír, Ikki. "Claro, Shun".

El rostro del Cisne al verlo produjo en su interior una hilaridad completa. Hasta olvidó por unos minutos el terror íntimo.

"I-Ikki...", balbuceó Hyoga. El Fénix hizo una inclinación de cabeza, muy breve. "Es interesante que aun sepas quien soy, Cisne". Shun soltó una risita, separándose de Ikki para tomar la mano de Hyoga.

"Hermano... nosotros...", comenzó Shun. Ikki levantó una mano y su hermano dejó de hablar.

"Somos familia: tres... ¡Por los dioses, hermanito: no he comido nada desde anoche! ¿Podríamos comenzar a desayunar, como lo prometiste?"

Belleza de distracción. Shun no cesaba de parlotear mientras el Cisne, sintiéndose tal vez incómodo por las miradas adrede de Ikki, se mantenía semi-rigido en su lugar.

"¿Dónde está Saori?", inquirió Ikki.

"Viajando...", respondió Shun, bajando la taza. "Se ha hecho habitual".

"No me he perdido de mucho", dijo Ikki entonces.

"No han sucedido más que trivialidades, hermano", contestó Shun. Rompió a reír el chico, junto a Hyoga. "¡Y la trivialidad más grande de todas fue...!".

"Ikki... somos familia: tres...". La hermosa voz, directamente a su oído. Ikki dejó caer la cucharilla, levantándose deprisa, con los ojos escudriñando cada metro del lugar.

"¡Hermano?".

"Ikki...".

"Familia: tres...".

El Fénix se mordió el labio cuando la imprecación llenó su boca. Se contuvo de maldecir delante de su hermano. No quería dar explicaciones, ni oír preguntas llenas de extrañeza.

Lentamente volvió a sentarse.

"¿Hermano?".

**...**

Silencioso lugar. Nada que hacer. Mucho que pensar.

"Debe ser por mí". Hyoga se dejó oír.

"No... Él lo entiende...", contestó Shun, elevando el murmullo. "Te amo y él lo entiende...".

"¿Pero has visto su reacción esta mañana? Cuando estabas por decirle...".

Ikki no logró oír a continuación: la risa del niño pasó por su lado, le hizo sentir el roce y escuchar los pasos menudos en cada escalón, mientras nuevamente el eco de ello llenaba sus oídos.

Palideció.

"Tres...", dijo la voz del niño, allá abajo. Ikki se tomó del pasamanos hasta que la piel de sus nudillos se tornó blanca.

"¿Hermano?...".

"¿Ikki estás bien?". Hyoga se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Ikki se sintió avergonzado de exteriorizar un miedo tan irracional.

"Disculpen...", logró articular. Shun le miró a la cara.

"Hermano... podemos hablar si quieres".

"No. Disculpen...", dijo Ikki antes de huir al exterior.

**...**

La tumba llevaba su lápida cuidada y limpia. Seguramente Shun llevaba la mayor parte de la responsabilidad de mantenerla en condiciones. Ikki sonrió.

"Madre... padre... creo que sus bendiciones deberían recaer un poco mas sobre él".

Sólo una vez habíase acercado al lugar, ¡y hacía tantos años...!. Su amado hermano lo había guiado hasta la piedra, y rezado con él.

Nunca logró poner un solo pié otra vez en aquel cementerio.

Pero ahora...

"¿Es una... predicción, padres?", musitó. A ciencia cierta no sabía qué decir, en realidad. ¿Animas? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Por qué habría de creer en ello?. "La risa de un niño y la voz de una mujer me persiguen...".

La risa de un niño. Casi la misma risa que poseía Shun de pequeño. Tal vez por ello tenia miedo. ¿Muerte...?.

"Padres... ¿Se lo llevaran... con ustedes?". ¡Qué estupidez!. Ikki golpeó una roca con el puño desnudo. Las pequeñas astillas trituradas se esparcieron por el césped. "¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?".

"Hola".

Una vocecita. Ikki levantó la vista.

"Hola... ¿Qué hace?". Era un niñito. "Por qué está arrodillado?".

Ikki no le contestó. Más bien le echó una escrutadora mirada.

¿Tres años? ¿Cuatro?. Le recordaba a alguien, con el cabello claro y los ojos azules. Un rostro demasiado pálido.

"Rezo...", dijo Ikki, al fin. "Nuestros padres están aquí, Shun...".

Bajó la vista de pronto, al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cuando pudo volver a enfocarse en la criatura, notó que ya no estaba allí.

Y lo oyó, entre las tumbas.

Riendo.

**...**

Un torbellino en su cabeza. Directamente entró en la espaciosa galería, sin pensar. Alzó los ojos, entonces. Encontró a su hermano y a Hyoga besándose.

La sangre le subió a la cara. No de ira, no de confusión: conocía un aspecto en la vida de su hermano; y esa nueva intimidad era demasiado para él.

El Cisne lo vió y volvió a ponerse pálido. Ikki hizo una mueca antes de escabullirse a su habitación.

¿Qué era eso tan doloroso ahora?.

¿Celos?.

¿Por qué no?. Shun había sido su responsabilidad prácticamente desde su nacimiento. Ikki siempre habíase encargado de protegerlo, instruirlo... y amarlo. Un extraño tesoro, un mundo propio para sí mismo.

¿Y ahora?. Otro se ocupaba de él. Los horizontes de Shun habíanse ampliado. Los de Ikki se traducían en dar un pequeño paso al costado.

Ya no mas responsabilidades...

"Ikki... Somos familia: tres...".

Ya no fue sólo una voz. Esa vez alcanzó a verla, sentada en el lecho con el color de una sombra sin facciones; la cabeza gacha.

"¿Quién...?".

La risa, y el pequeño salió de la nada para abrazar a la figura inmóvil que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!...".

**...**

No quiso cenar. Se lo comunicó a la muchacha del servicio cuando le dió aviso. Tal vez tuviera hambre, pero no quería salir. No a encontrarlos a ellos... juntos.

"Qué estúpido...", se dijo a sí mismo. Dió una vuelta en el lecho, de cara a la pared.

"Amor mío...". Unos dedos tibios recorrieron su mejilla, muy suaves. "¿A qué le temes, Ikki?".

"A quedarme solo".

¿Qué...?. A punto estuvo de caer al suelo por la sorpresa. La cama crujió cuando saltó de ella, llevando su mano al mismo sitio rozado.

¿Por qué había contestado... eso?.

"¡Quien diablos seas ya déjame tranquilo!".

"¿Hermano, qué sucede?". Los perplejos y preocupados ojos de Shun, a un lado de la puerta entreabierta. Oyó a Hyoga murmurar algo y Shun entró. El Cisne cerró tras él, permaneciendo fuera.

Ikki levantó la vista. Su hermano seguramente aguardaba una respuesta. "Estaba... soñando. Una pesadilla, nada más". Volvió a sentarse en el lecho y suspiró. "Perdona si te asusté, Shun...".

Shun se acercó y extendió un brazo. Ikki lo tomó, acariciando aquella blanca mano.  
"Shun, yo...".

"Ikki... ¿Estás celoso?".

El Fénix parpadeó. La pregunta fué indiscutiblemente directa. Nunca había oído algo así salir de labios de Shun.

Apretó los dientes al comprender el mar de significado que encerraba la cuestión. Porque la respuesta era... sí.

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?", contestó. Shun se sentó a su lado.

"Desde que nos has visto te has estado comportando muy raro, hermano... Me preocupa. Y mucho. Yo... no quiero incomodarte, pero...".

Un tono de voz grave y maduro. Ikki se sorprendió de ver cuanto había Shun cambiado desde la última vez que habíanse visto, dos años atrás. Era claro que su hermano viviría sus etapas en la vida sin ataduras ni...

"Shun... estoy felíz por tí. Dentro de mí siento dicha de ver que has encontrado el amor", dijo Ikki al fin mientras luchaba por no quebrase.

"¿Aunque fuese de este modo?...". Shun hizo la pregunta con firmeza. "¿Con otro hombre?".

Lo observó, Ikki; largamente. Y mirándolo llegó a la conclusión que Shun era verdaderamente felíz, y que tal vez, él, su hermano mayor, estuviera entorpeciendo su camino.

Shun tomó los hombros de Ikki y lo recostó en su pecho. "No quiero que tengas miedo de perderme, hermano. Sabes que vives por siempre en mí, en mi corazón".

Unas palabras sinceras. Palabras de un verdadero lazo de sangre inquebrantable. Qué distinto el espíritu de su pequeño hermano, quien tomaba el timón de su vida con mano firme y guiaba sus pasos sin vacilaciones.

Sin embargo, Ikki se dijo a sí mismo que nunca se acostumbraría a compartir a su hermano con alguien más.

Pero tenia que hacerlo. Por él, por Shun. "Te quiero".

"Y yo a tí".

Mejilla contra mejilla. Hermano con hermano.

Apoyado en el regazo de Shun le vino a la mente el recuerdo de otro suave lugar de descanso, en un sitio tórrido y desolado, donde cada noche un pare de brazos sonrosados acariciaban su dolorida piel, llevándolo a...

"Esmeralda...".

Abrió los ojos al instante. Recordó la risa.

La risa de Esmeralda en el eco de la del niño.

**...**

"Padres... todo cambia tan rápido...". Otra vez el cementerio y el conocido refugio en un lápida gris. "Creo que Shun ya no espera nada de mí".

Era un pensamiento demasiado amargo, tal vez. Sin embargo, Ikki sentía que a pesar de la promesa y el cariño que se profesaban, Shun abría su propia brecha en el mundo... con otro 'alguien' a su lado.

"No toques nada. Sólo veremos a papá y luego nos iremos".

La voz de una mujer. No era para extrañarse. Ikki inquirió con la mirada: unos metros mas adelante una muchacha caminaba con un niño de la mano. Llevaba la cabeza cubierta con un enorme sombrero, y sólo asomaban dos trenzas rubias a los lados.

Se acercaron, aunque no lo suficiente. El niño agitaba la manita sobre las tumbas, tocando las piedras. "¿Para qué son, mamá?".

"Cuando las personas mueren se las entierra, y se coloca una piedra como ésta, llamada 'lápida'", contestó la mujer. El niño pareció pensarlo.

"Pero tú no tenias una lápida, mamá...".

Dioses... El corazón de Ikki comenzó a correr dentro de su pecho. El aire se negó a sus pulmones y el cuerpo se le entumeció repentinamente.

Sus miembros se aflojaron y se recostó en la tumba, intentando recuperar la visión en la negrura que había caído sobre sí. Cuando lo logró, ninguna de las dos figuras se encontraba allí.

Salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo.

**...**

_Pequeña... Pequeña cuando la vio por primera vez, a su llegada a la isla. Tan pequeña, con siete años y su cabello en dos trenzas mal hechas, atadas con piolines. Era tímida y se sonrojaba con facilidad cuando él le hablaba. Le recordó a su hermano de inmediato. La adoró desde entonces. _

"¿Alguna vez has visto... un fantasma?". La pregunta sonó poco convencida. Hyoga lo miró y sonrió.

"¿Aparte de tí?. Nunca.".

Ikki no correspondió a la chanza. El Cisne se disculpó. "Lo siento". Sirvió más café y ofreció un poco más a Ikki. "Tal vez ellos estén ahí y yo no logre distinguirlos, no lo sé... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has visto?".

"No es muy claro todavía...", contestó Ikki luego de beber. "... Alguna estúpida aparición desea hacerse notar frente a mí".

"Y tiene éxito...".

"Sí".

"Me di cuenta", dijo Hyoga después de guardar silencio. Ikki levantó la cabeza. "Te distraes de pronto, como si algo te llamara la atención... O te quedas oyendo la nada... Me recuerdas a Lestat cuando Memnoch lo perseguía".

"¿Quién...?". Ikki dejó la taza en la mesa y Hyoga rompió a reír.

"Hablo del personaje de una novela: es un vampiro y el Diablo lo buscaba para llevarlo al Infierno".

No fue gracioso. Ikki frunció el ceño. Extraño que Hyoga bromeara dos veces en la misma charla.

"¿Te diviertes a mi costa, Cisne?", gruñó Ikki. "No bromees. No conmigo al menos... ni con esto", dijo fríamente. La sonrisa en los labios de Hyoga se apagó. "Me buscan una mujer y un niño pequeñito. Puedo oír al chico: ríe, corre y habla en mis cercanías... A ella también puedo oírla. Me ha tocado, además".

"Le has dicho a Shun?".

"NO. No quiero que se asuste; ni preocuparlo por algo que tal vez no signifique nada en el fondo".

Hyoga lo observó interrogativamente. "Se ha preocupado de todos modos", dijo.

"Lo sé. Hablamos... Pensaba que mis 'actitudes extrañas' se debían a..".

"...¿Celos?", completó el Cisne. Ikki dejo la cucharilla sobre la mesa.

"Si", dijo Ikki. Extrañamente no sintió vergüenza de admitirlo, ni de tocar el tema. Hyoga bajó l la taza sobre el plato.

"Ikki, yo no tengo intenciones de jugar con él, ni de apartarlo de tí; yo...".

"Tranquilo", lo detuvo el Fénix. Jugueteó un poco con la taza. "Sólo ámalo... Y no le digas nada de lo que acabamos de hablar, por favor".

**...**

_Se presentó con el cabello suelto... En cada mechón relucía un trozo de sol, le pareció. Ella bajó las escaleras con pasos cantarines, y riendo dio un par de vueltas cerca suyo. La vió distinta, y tan hermosa y llena de ideales como siempre lo seria._

"¿Dónde están tus trenzas hoy?", preguntó él.

"¿No te gusta así?. Hoy he querido cambiar...", contestó ella.

Tenía ya diez años. Y poco a poco su infancia la iba abandonando.

El sillón, la ventana y el clima otoñal bañando y besando las copas de los árboles.

Un clima apacible que apaciguaba su fogoso carácter.

"¿Ikki?".

"¡Shun! ¡Pasa!". El rostro de Ikki trocó en ternura sus pensamientos idos. "Pensaba en qué estarías haciendo...". Shun se llevó uno de los sillones y lo ubicó frente a su hermano.

"Estaba buscándote, hermano...", dijo Shun. "No creí que vendrías a la biblioteca o hubiera pasado por aquí primero. ¿Estás aburrido? ¿Quieres salir, hablar, mirar un poco de televisión?...".

"No, no estaba aburrido, sólo pensaba... Tú siempre vienes aquí a pensar y distraerte y decidí intentarlo". Centró sus ojos en Shun, quien lo oía levemente inclinado hacia delante. "¿Y tú, hermanito?".

"Quería estar contigo".

"¿Hyoga?".

"Con Seiya y Miho. ¿Por qué?".

Ikki hizo una mueca burlona. "Te abandona un tiempo y vienes a mí, ¿eh?".

No debió decir eso. Los ojos de Shun se nublaron, cubriéndose de lágrimas. El Fénix le acarició el cabello. "No... No me hagas caso, Shun; por favor...".

Shun secó sus ojos con una mano y sonrió animosamente. "Perdóname si te descuido, Ikki".

Fué un golpe. O aun peor. Ikki se irguió en el asiento. Ahora era él quien sentía sus ojos húmedos. "No... ¡Perdóname a mí, Shun!. Soy yo quien te descuida, quien no está contigo el tiempo suficiente... Nunca soy algo cotidiano... esta bien que desees ahora la compañía de quien amas; es normal". Sí, y que horrible vacío en su pecho al admitirlo. Se arrodilló ante el chico y lo tomó en brazos, casi sollozando. Shun se aferró a el.

Ya no era lo mismo, sin embargo. A pesar de todo el cariño podía sentirlo, y eso lo asustaba. Realmente no quería estar solo. Y no era la soledad de estar apartado de los otros, no.

Era la soledad de perder, virtualmente, a su único lazo.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿Te gustaría leerme un poco de algo?". No fue inusual pedirle eso. Cuando eran niños e Ikki comenzaba a enseñar a leer a Shun, era su pequeño tesoro quien terminaba describiéndole las aventuras de los héroes de los cuentos, entrecortadamente y con muchos errores, pero con toda la voluntad de hacer orgulloso a Ikki; de leer "como mi hermano mayor".

Shun volvió a secar sus lágrimas y asintió, levantándose del sillón. "¿Qué te gustaría?".

"Lo que quieras, Shun".

"¡Entonces te daré una sorpresa!". Se alejó y desapareció por la puerta. Cuando volvió, traía un libro pequeño de colorida tapa. "¿Lo recuerdas?". Lo pasó a Ikki.

"..._'Mininos de chocolate y caramelo'_?... ¿De dónde...?".

"Lo compró Hyoga para mí. Alguna vez debí haberle hablado de este libro... No esperaba volver a verlo nunca... ¿Te acuerdas que me enseñabas a leer con estos cuentos cuando niños, hermano?".

"¡Atesorabas estas historias!".

"Me gustaría volver unos momentos a esas épocas... Si no crees que parezca ridículo".

Ikki se tapó la boca para reír. "¡Inconfesable, Shun! ¡El Fénix oyendo cuentos para niños!".

Alegremente echaron a reír juntos, sin vergüenza. "Lee _'Historia de una vieja rivalidad'_, Shun. Era tu cuento favorito", dijo Ikki arrellanándose en el sofá de cuero. "Es una lástima que no cometerás los errores de antaño...".

"Si quieres puedo volver a pronunciar tal mal como entonces, Ikki", bromeó Shun. Se acomodó y dió comienzo a la lectura, matizando las palabras con suavidad, y actuando los diferentes caracteres según iban apareciendo. Ikki cerró los ojos, embelesado.

"¡Qué bonito!. Mamá me contó ese cuento cientos de veces. Me gusta cuando el Diablo intenta imitar a Dios y todo le sale muy mal".

La voz del niñito, a su lado. Ikki se sujetó de los bordes del sillón, temeroso de enfrentarlo.

"Sí...", fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Abrió los ojos y se concentro en su hermano, quien continuaba leyendo en alta voz, como si nada anormal estuviera ocurriendo.

"¿Él es su hermano?. Parece bueno. Me gusta. Además lee muy bien... Yo no sé leer mucho. Mi mamá me está enseñando, pero no me gusta estar quieto aprendiendo letras. Ella se enoja y yo ya le dije que no tiene sentido: siempre esta diciendo que tenemos 'un tiempo infinito'... ¿Por qué voy a querer aprender ya a leer?".

Involuntariamente sonrió, Ikki. Demasiado a pesar suyo. El niño era realmente simpático, aun siendo un fantasma.

Respiró hondo y decidió mirarlo, con un gran esfuerzo.

El mismo cabello claro y ojos azules. La misma estampa de Shun cuando niño; y algo aun más estremecedor: su rostro, el de Ikki, con su fiera expresión, suavizada sin embargo en las facciones infantiles.

Una voz en el pasillo los distrajo: Hyoga llamaba a Shun, y Seiya venia con él, a juzgar por las risotadas.

El niño se esfumó cuando Ikki intentó verlo. Shun dejó la lectura de inmediato.  
"¡Hyoga!".

**...**

Lluvia. El olor del agua le llegaba por las ventanas entreabiertas. Aspiró con profundidad y abrió el bolso.

"Hola, Esmeralda".

Brilló el vidrio del portarretrato un momento, hasta que lo alejó unos pasos de la luz.

"Es extraño que piense en tí hoy mas que nunca; estos días mas que en toda nuestra vida...".

Acarició el vidrio y la madera del marco. "Ojalá realmente fuese una fotografía".

Tiempo atrás, en sus vagabundeos, habíase topado con un retratista callejero. No le había prestado demasiada atención hasta que observó el excelente trabajo que el hombre estaba acabando: un retrato de una muchacha sentada a pocos metros.

"¿Puede dibujar aun sin tener el modelo real?", preguntó Ikki, inusualmente entusiasmado. El hombre accedió.

"Descríbalo y lo haré".

"No... Tengo algo mejor", dijo Ikki y hurgó su bolso para extraer un pequeño anotador. "Aquí podrá ver el modelo", dijo luego, mostrando una pequeña fotografía. "Él es mi hermano. Y ella se parece mucho a él".

El retratista comenzó, mientras Ikki explicaba las correcciones: "Ella es rubia, de ojos verde oscuro... No, no: su cabello en este punto cae... así... Mi hermano lo lleva de esta forma, pero no ella".

Un trabajo magnifico, pequeño, como Ikki lo deseaba. En otro sitio lo hizo enmarcar, y desde ese día, llevaba el dibujo consigo.

Y nadie lo sabía.

Ni siquiera Shun.

"Esmeralda...".

**...**

_Dolor y dolor. Nauseas. No quiso comer y Esmeralda no le insistió. Dejó la comida a un lado y se recostó con él, en las frías piedras. Ikki la abrazó."Tu cuerpo siempre es tan cálido, Esmeralda...".  
Ella rió en la oscuridad. Su pequeña mano descansó a su vez en el pecho de Ikki.  
"Es extraño y dulce lo que mi cuerpo dice cuando tú le hablas así". Desnudez._

"Esmeralda...".

Era ella, sin duda. Se quitó el velo con lentitud, y su cabello dorado se dejó ver en la casi oscuridad.

"Ikki...".

Aún llevaba la inocencia palpable en su rostro. Aunque parecía más sombría, más... madura.

"Yo... Eres... ¿un sueño?". Ikki dejó el retrato sobre la cama. Por primera vez dudó en acercarse a ella.

"No sueñas. Estás despierto, Ikki".

Imposible... ¿Imposible, verdad?. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. En los corredores nadie se veía, así que bajo y se dirigió al comedor desde el cual las voces de Seiya, Shun y Hyoga se oían con absoluta claridad.

"No... Ahora volveré arriba y... no estará...".

La carrera.

"Es un hermoso retrato...", dijo ella cuando Ikki abrió la puerta. El no contestó. Quedo allí, mirándola.

"Esmeralda... ¡Esmeralda!...". La abrazó y todos los recuerdos se hicieron carne y detalles y formas claras entre sus manos: el cabello rubio, los ojos oscuros, sus finas cejas, su talle tan... Su delgado vientre, su estrecha cintura...

"¡Eres tú, Esmeralda!". La apartó de sí y ella soltó su risa de aquellos días; de días de calor agobiante y confidencias mutuas en la fría piedra, o bajo la luna candente. Días de amor.

Volvió a mirarla. Ella le sonrió y el no logró evitar sentir un escalofrío.

"No puedes ser tú...", dijo Ikki, tragando saliva. "No luces completamente...".

"...Igual", acabó ella. "Estoy muerta. Y éste no es mi cuerpo real, Ikki. Sólo es una materialización de tu mente. Una materialización mía en aquellos años. Yo ya no soy así".

Demasiados años idos... La muchacha tan frágil de entonces.

"Esmeralda...", musitó Ikki, ya con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Por qué vuelves a mí, tan distinta? ¿Por qué dices que algo ha cambiado en tí?... ¿Qué he cambiado en tí?".

Esmeralda elevó su mirada hasta encontrar la de él. También lloraba. "¿Preguntas qué ha cambiado en mí? ¿Qué has cambiado en mí, Ikki, mi amor?". Se soltó del abrazo. "Has hecho en mí lo más maravilloso que pude acariciar y desear cuando vivía".

Una risa de niño se fue acercando, oyendo en los pasillos de fuera del cuarto. Ikki sintió el miedo volver a tocarlo cuando reconoció al visitante: la puerta se abrió y el pequeño entró, sin pudores.

"¡Hola!", dijo. Corrió hacia Esmeralda, quien lo tomó en brazos, sonriendo como Ikki jamás la había visto hacer, porque reconoció en ella la alegría de ser mujer. "No has dañado ni quitado nada, amor", dijo ella, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Ikki se acercó a ambos. Tocó la faz del muchachito con tembloroso dedos.

"Es...".

"Nuestro hijo", contestó ella. Hizo una pausa para besar la coronilla del niño. "Me has convertido en madre, Ikki...".

**(¡Bueno...!. Esta es la primera parte. ¡Continuará!).**

**"El cuarto de hora de Pleasy II".**

¡Tengo emoción...!. Aquí llega la segunda parte del fic "Gema preciosa", el cual en realidad lo escribí enteritito, pero tuve que partirlo al medio al tipearlo: primera parte/segunda parte. Tengo fics escritos deliberadamente en capítulos, pero aunque este no venía en ese formato, espero que haya quedado bien, de todos modos.  
Bueno... Casi me parten a mí al medio por ello... ¡Pero ya fué! ¡Yatá todo arreglado! ¡Acá está lo que falta! ¡Pasen y vean!... ¡No! ¡No pasen sobre mí; allá está la puerta!... ¡Auxilio! ¡AAAAAHHHHH...!.

Pleasy Stay, desde Argentina.

**Agradecimientos:**

A todos ustedes, que me tuvieron paciencia real y tangible. Y a aquellos que se detuvieron un momento para leer el fic y decirme que les ha gustado.  
¡GRACIAS!.  
Recuerden: Si los fics NO les gustan por tal o cuál motivo, también pueden decírmelo. Aunque claro: USEN UN LENGUAJE CORRECTO PARA HACERLO.

**Dedicatorias:**

Por supus, a mi hermana. Originalmente el fic está dedicado a ella, pero no creo que se enoje si esta segunda parte se la dedico a otras personas... A mis amigas, que me abrieron los brazos y las puertas de sus vidas: Kary y Cyn; quienes se emocionaron con esta historia; y para mi Diosa protectora, Adarae, quien fué muy amable en escribirme y pedir los tres fics locos que tengo escritos (tipeados, bah), para publicarlos en su pagina, "El Templo de Artemis".  
Eeeeeeh... Si me olvido de alguien, por favor, grite su disconformidad por mail, ¿sí?. Es que tengo la cabeza hecha un desastre y tengo muy mala memoria...(Estas palabras no pueden ser malinterpretadas como excusa).

**Un poco de toco y me voy:**

_"Yo no cito a otros más que para mejor expresar mi pensamiento". _

**(Montaigne).**

_"Mediante la lectura nos hacemos contemporáneos de todos los hombres y ciudadanos de todos los países"._

**(Lamotte-Houdard).**

**"Gema preciosa"**

(Segunda parte).

_Un cuerpo sobre otro... Frenesí, latidos, caricias y el amor se hizo palabras, carne y... júbilo._

"Un hijo...". Alzó la vista al retrato y vió a la muchacha otra vez; por décima vez.

¿Cómo no creerlo?. Habían hecho el amor... Y ella había muerto al día siguiente.

Un hijo, un bebé; Esmeralda había concebido un niño suyo... Un muchachito tan bello y fuerte... …

Afuera se oyeron pasos y a Ikki el corazón le jugó una mala pasada cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Hyoga asomó su silueta.

"¿Shun?", preguntó cuando el Cisne cerró la puerta, una vez dentro.

"Está dormido... Me duele engañarlo así... Dejé una almohada entre sus brazos". Hyoga suspiró. "¿Qué sucede?".

"Algo maravilloso".

Hyoga abrió los ojos sorprendido al oírlo. Ikki no le ocultó absolutamente nada, ni el más mínimo detalle.

"Dios...", musitó el Cisne. Ikki sintió sus propias lágrimas caer. Hyoga se puso en pié y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación.

"¿Por qué... Por qué me lo dices a mí y no a Shun?".

Ah... Ikki habíase hecho la misma pregunta en su interior cuando llamó al Cisne, citándolo esa noche.

"Eres parte mía y de Shun... ahora", dijo Ikki, semi sonriendo ante la perpleja mirada de su amigo. "Confío en tí; Shun... se asustaría".

"No... No lo creo. Le parecerá todo tan loco como me lo parece a mí ahora, pero... Se alegrará, Ikki. Por tí".

Ikki levantó la cabeza y taladró los ojos del Cisne con los suyos, buscando algo que necesitaba comprobar con urgencia. Hyoga sostuvo su mirada unos segundos y luego la apartó.

"No lo creo", dijo Ikki. "No cuando sepa la decisión que tomé".

**...**

_Un golpe. Uno solo. La piedra dura voló en pedazos a su alrededor... Y la enterró allí, en esa parte de la Isla que la oyó llegar al mundo una madrugada. "Mi madre murió al darme a luz. Era una mujer extremadamente fuerte exteriormente... Pero su interior era frágil como las flores escasas que ves aquí"._

"Eres mi papá...", dijo el chiquillo. Ikki asintió.

"Soy tu padre... Y aún no sé tu nombre".

"Sirio".

"Sirio...", repitió Ikki. El muchachito le sonrió. "Te pareces mucho a mi hermano, Sirio".

"De el sólo lleva el físico...". Esmeralda emergió desde los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ramas de los árboles. "Tiene tu faz... Aunque supongo que le llevará muchísimo tiempo adquirir la fiereza que tú llevas, Ikki".

"Mamá me ha dicho siempre que tú no eres lo que aparentas".

"Un cordero con piel de lobo...", dijo Ikki acariciando el cabello del niño. "Sí. Pero sólo con unos pocos".

Esmeralda ocupó el lugar libre en el banco, a la derecha de Ikki y Sirio. El muchachito le tomó la mano. "Mamá, el es tan agradable como lo habías descripto".

"Siempre lo ha sido", contestó ella. Ikki la observó.

Ella estaba tan real... Y el niño tomando las manos de ambos, como volviendo a iniciar un vínculo nuevo.

"Esmeralda... ¿Cómo... Por qué tú decidiste volver... ahora?". Se arrepintió un tanto de preguntar cuando la muchacha le devolvió la mirada, llena de sorpresa y tristeza.

"Porque tú me necesitas".

"Siempre, Esmeralda".

"Pensabas mucho en mamá y por eso logramos llegar hasta aquí", dijo Sirio.

"Sí, pensaba mucho en tu madre...", contestó Ikki, mirándola sin pudores, deseando volver a besarla y resguardarla para sí, como cuando jóvenes. "Jamás tu rostro abandonó mi mente, Esmeralda. Nunca".

Menos aún en esos últimos días, donde se sentía pasando por una prueba de fuego tan delicada.

"¿Piensas que te ha abandonado?", dijo Esmeralda mientras tomaba el rostro de Ikki con una de sus manos. "Sin embargo sabías que sería de este modo, Ikki".

"Sí... Y me siento egoísta al pensarlo, porque siempre ha dependido de mí y ahora... estoy solo". Miró la manita morena de Sirio. "Debía ser de este modo... Y no lograré acostumbrarme nunca, Esmeralda".

"Yo te quiero y no te dejaré", dijo Sirio, apretándole aún más la mano. "Mamá me habló de tí durante muchos años de aquí y tuve que esperar un año más para conocerte y mirarte... Ya no te voy a dejar solo, papá; nunca, nunca, nunca".

Hermoso e inteligente niño. Ikki lo ayudó a bajar del amplio asiento. "Quiero que estén juntos, como lo desearon desde antes que yo naciera", dijo la criatura. Y se desvaneció.

"Mis deberes terminaron", diji Ikki. Se arrodilló ante la fulgurante presencia. "El crecerá amado y amando. Yo no tengo nada aquí".

"Entonces...".

"Te amo". Ikki la besó y ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

Ya no eran distintos.

Ya no eran fríos.

**...**

"¡¿QUÉ?!". Hyoga gritó tan fuerte que Ikki estuvo tentado de golpearlo. Si Shun los oía, acudiría solamente para descubrirlo todo. "¿Quieres...morir? ¿Ikki estás...?".

"No. No estoy ni cercanamente loco. Deseo irme con ella y con Sirio. _Debo _irme con ellos".

"¡Dejarías solo a Shun!".

"Te tiene a tí... Te ama como jamás amó nada. El ya no me necesita, Hyoga".

"Pero...".

"¿Es que no vés? ¡Tengo un hijo! ¡Un hijo! ¡Algo que jamás habría esperado!".

"¡Y está muerto! ¡No es más que una manifestación sin...!". Hyoga se detuvo. "Vas a abandonar lo que más atesoras en esta vida... Por una fantasía. Shun no sobreviviría a tu separación; no otra vez".

Ikki no le contestó. Hyoga habíase puesto en pié y su rostro bañado en lágrimas por la furia no se ocultó. "Lo vas a matar de tristeza, Ikki. Y con él me iré yo también".

Sí... Allí estaba: Ikki lo vió en apenas un segundo, en los ojos de Hyoga; la verdad.

Con una mirada furibunda, el Cisne salió del cuarto. Ikki sonrió cansadamente.

Probablemente Hyoga no le dirigiera la palabra en días. No le preocupó.

Había visto lo que quería, en Hyoga.

Había probado su punto.

"Realmente lo amas... Con pasión y verdad", dijo en voz baja. "Shun vivirá, Hyoga. Porque sólo tú lograrás que el exista sin mí".

**...**

El pequeño saltó a sus brazos, riendo alegremente. Ikki le acarició los cabellos, correspondiendo a su alegría; y se perdieron entre las lápidas.

"Mamá no quiso venir hoy", dijo el chiquillo. "Está 'perturbada' por algo que le dijiste... ¿Pero qué le dijiste?".

"Que deseo partir con ustedes".

Sirio lo observó seriamente. "Eso es algo bueno...Aunque si a mamá le afectó tanto no ha de serlo".

"Aquí", dijo Ikki y bajó al niño. "Mis padres están enterrados aquí... Y aquí te ví por vez primera, Sirio".

El niño sentóse cerca de la piedra. La tocó con la mano. "Una lápida. Mamá me contó para qué servían".

"En Isla de la Reina Muerte yo mismo cavé la tumba de tu madre...".

"... Y le pusiste una cruz con su nombre tallado, en castellano. ¿Mamá es 'cristiana', verdad?", preguntó Sirio.

"Sí. Como su madre. Los cristianos llevan cruces". Ikki se arrodilló e indicó al niño que hiciera lo mismo. "Mis padres pertenecían a otra religión. Ven, acompáñame a rezar por ellos".

"Sí".

Unos minutos en silencio. Algo rondaba en la mente de Ikki. "... ¿Sabes si mis padres... están Allá?". No soportó el sostenerse la lengua más tiempo.

"No lo sé. Nunca los he visto; Mamá tal vez. Pero están bien, eso sí lo sé . Todos estamos bien Allá".

"¿Cómo es donde vives, Sirio?".

"No puedo decírtelo. Si te hablo de Allá nunca más podría volver a contactar contigo, ni a verte. De todas formas, cuando vengas con nosotros, lo vas a ver con tus propios ojos, papá".

**...**

Llevaba una expresión tristísima. El pañuelo suavizaba sus ojos idos, un momento y otro.

"Entonces te irás, hermano...".

"¿Hyoga te lo dijo?".

"Me lo dices tú. Pasas mucho tiempo fuera nuevamente. Es un preámbulo a tu partida...". El chico levantó la vista, desorientado, y a Ikki un nudo de tristeza en el pecho le impidió respirar.

"Sí. Partiré nuevamente". Para siempre y muy lejos de aquel mundo acariciado por el sol y la brisa terrestres. "Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, hermano". Shun se recostó en su pecho, sollozando. "Nunca. No me gusta tenerte lejos de mí, Ikki".

"¿Aún cuando ya tienes a alguien a tu lado, Shun?".

El muchacho se mordió el labio. "Son dos afectos diferentes", dijo. "¿Volverás un día, hermano?".

"Soy el Fénix, Shun. Un ave inmortal que siempre regresa". Mentira. "Aún viviré en tu mente y en tus recuerdos, hermanito". Sus lágrimas cayeron en el brillante cabello. "En todos tus recuerdos".

**...**

"Le has dicho...", dijo Hyoga. Ikki negó con la cabeza.

"Le mentí. Por primera vez en mi vida le mentí. Solo cree que me alejare físicamente de él. No tuve valor para decirle la verdad".

"Está demasiado mal de ánimo, de todos modos", contestó el Cisne. "Ha llorado buena parte de la noche y me ha sido imposible consolarlo. Es... como si supiera que no volverá a verte".

"Quién sabe", dijo Ikki, recostándose contra la cabecera de la cama.

"¿Cuándo partirás?".

"Hoy".

"Hoy...", murmuró Hyoga. "¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?".

Ikki cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. El Cisne continuó.

"¿Ser Santo; tus deberes con Athena, tus... amigos... no te importan?. Decides morir; 'suicidarte' virtualmente, y dejar a tu hermano a la deriva... No lo comprendo, Ikki".

"Ya discutimos esto y no tengo interés en repetir lo dicho, Hyoga". Ikki desvió la vista. Esmeralda le sonrió desde el lecho, llevando en brazos a Sirio.

Muchos años atrás, en una húmeda y sucia celda había encontrado la pieza faltante en su sueño. Y cuando ella unió su parte, prometió que jamás la abandonaría; y que entre ambos fundarían esa familia que cada uno había pergreñado por separado en sus soledades antes de conocerse... y amarse.

"He vivido, peleado y muerto, Hyoga. Conocí el dolor, el arrepentimiento, la soledad, el miedo, la tristeza, y el amor físico y espiritual. Ahora soy padre. Tengo un hijo con la mujer que ha estado enterrada por años en mi alma y corazón. No sé qué gracia de los Dioses ha permitido que en su Morada Eterna ella lograra mantener esa pequeña Gloria dentro suyo... y ayudarla a nacer; pero quiero fervientemente quedarme a su lado, con nuestro pequeño. En mi juventud esa fue una meta personal. Ahora es real".

Hyoga bajó la cabeza un momento, mordiéndose los labios. Lloraba cuando levantó la vista nuevamente. "Tal vez tengas razón... Yo ya no tengo motivos para irme aún. Sí tengo la mayor razón de todas para quedarme y vivir...".

El Cisne le dió la espalda.

"Este señor tan serio, ¿es amigo de tu hermano, papá?". Sirio bajó del regazo de su madre. "En su corazón siente muy profundo por Shun".

Hyoga volteó. Ninguna expresión de miedo o de asombro alcanzó a tocar sus facciones. Miró al niño. Sonrió.

"Así es", contestó Ikki. "Tan profundo como lo que yo siento por tu madre".

"Ah...", dijo el chico. Hyoga se colocó en cuclillas y Sirio se acercó a él. "¿Usted es amigo de mi papá, no?".

"Sí".

"¿Usted extrañará a mi papá?".

"Sí". Hyoga levantó una mano y tomó la de Sirio. "Tu papá es un excelente amigo y un Gran Guerrero. Muchas personas sentirán su falta".

El niño suspiró. "Yo la sentí mucho".

Ikki le acarició la cabeza. Sirio lo miró.

"Te pareces mucho a Shun...", dijo el Cisne. Miró a Esmeralda, quien aguardaba. "... Y a tu mamá".

"Sí. Pero yo hablo más que Shun, señor".

Hyoga soltó una risa discreta. "Es cierto".

Esmeralda se acercó. Ikki tomó en brazos a Sirio. La muchacha enfrentó la mirada del Cisne.

"Ella está bien, Hyoga", fué todo lo que dijo. Y sonrió.

Nueve campanadas resonaron en toda la Mansión. Ikki suspiró. "Ya... debo irme".

"Comprendo", dijo el Cisne. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, un brillo triste los llenaba. "¿Deseas... deseas que le diga algo a Shun... de tu parte?".

Shun... Seguramente tomaría aquello como una traición. "Dile que lo amo, y que esperaré nuestro encuentro con tranquilidad". Ikki bajó la vista hasta Esmeralda. "Amalo, Hyoga. Tanto como yo lo hago. Trata de no modificar eso, y jamás lo abandones".

"Sabes que cumpliré siempre con ello, Ikki".

"Gracias".

El lecho mullido. Ikki se recostó en él, cerrando los ojos. "Mi cuerpo quedará en esta tierra", dijo, sintiendo las manos de su amor y de su hijo tomar las suyas. "Algún día podrás contarle a Shun la verdad".

"Sí. Que somos familia: cinco", dijo Hyoga en un hilo de voz. "Es un honor, Ikki".

"Adiós, Cisne".

Qué plácido. Un sonido, como del viento aullando llenó la habitación. Ikki abrió los ojos, alcanzando a vislumbrar el rubio cabello de Hyoga agitarse mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos.

En ningún momento sintió Ikki el aire moverse a su alrededor, ni alrededor de las dos figuras escoltándolo. Sólo fueron pantallazos blancos, seguidos de unas escenas vividas con su hermano... y luego, el silencio.

Había llegado a destino.

**FIN.**

[Comencé este fic el día 6 de marzo de 2001, y lo acabé el dia 21 de marzo de 2001 a las 23:34 Hs].


End file.
